gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Hans Greuber
Hans Greuber is the most skilled, successful, and feared Aces in The 5th Reich Luftwaffe with over 230 kills and counting. His favorite plane is the Lippisch P.13a. Although there is not much known of Hans Greuber, here is what we do know... History Hans Greuber was born in a farming town South of Frankfurt, Germany. His passion for flying first started when he was around six years old when his parents to him to see an air show in Berlin. Afterwards Hans began studying aerodynamics and the rules of aviation as well as how to properly use a joystick. After a two years and a half of studying Hans’s father build a Rocket Propelled glider for Hans as a gift for his 8th Birthday. a small section of farm field was cut down for Hans to use as a runway for the Glider. Around two months after Hans’s Birthday and almost three years of relentless studying Hans takes to the skies for the first time in his glider. “It sort of felt like flying one of those Me-163 Rocket Fighters from World War 2.” said Hans during an interview. He would continue this for the next six years. When he was around 11 to 12 years old he discovered furries on the internet and was disgusted by them. “The fact that there were grown people dressing like animals and acting like animals made me worry for the future of the planet.” Said Hans. A few years later when tensions between Gamers and furries first arose Hans enlisted in the Gamer Air Force And was sent to an Gamer Air Base In Arkansas. His First plane was a Sukhoi Su-30sm Multi-role Fighter Jet. Since Hans already knew how to fly, his Trainer simply gave military Dogfighting, intercepting, And bombing tactics to Hans and afterwards simply gave Hans some time to get used to his new ride. When war Broke out on November 10th 2018 Hans flew his first mission to intercept a flight of Furry Bombers flying into nearby Gamer Territory. On that day he shot down two Bombers and a fighter before being forced to retreat due to Furry Reinforcements. On his second mission Hans shot down another five enemy fighters, making Hans officially an Ace. By the time the First Furry War was over after the Ceasefire agreement on December 26th, Hans has already scored over 60 kills. When the second Furry War was declared Hans learned that his home country Germany was being invaded by the furries and Countryhumans he immediately rushed back to Germany. However by time Hans had arrived back in Germany it was already too late and Germany was Controlled by the Countryhumans. Now Hans was completely alone and unable to fly. After months of living under intense Furry rule Hans learned of the 5th Reich resistance and immediately Joined. He would soon begin training as a bomber pilot for the upcoming Blitz Campaign In August of 2019. He became close friends with Oskar Müller And Erich Von Bleinspeiler. On September 8th, The First day of the Blitz Campaign Hans took off in his Messerschmitt Me-264 Bomber. As he was getting closer to his target he was shot down by Countryhuman Flak and crashed in a feild near Hamburg where he was rescued by USGR Forces. Hans still wanted to play a role in the Blitz Campaign but this time as a fighter pilot and was given the infamous Lippisch P.13a. Since the Countryhuman Air Force was still at Large at the time Hans’s orders were to shoot down as many Furry/Countryhuman fighter planes as possible during 5th Reich bombing raids. This is where Hans would get the half the majority of his kills, he earned around 120 kills. It’s even rumored that one day the bomber Formation Hans was escorting was attack by the Furry air Aces lead by the Infamous Furry, Shovel de’ Spadefish. He reportedly killed ten of Shovel’s best fighter pilots, forcing them to retreat. After the Blitz Campaign was over Hans decided to upgrade his Lippisch P.13a with Radar-Guided Missiles. During Operation Malaria Hans Greuber shot down another 17 enemy fighters before Operation Malaria ended On September 27th. In Operation Kronos. Hans scored 23 bomber kills and 7 fighter kills before the 5th Reich Withdrawal form Greece. Now Hans is fighting in Northeastern German Campaign against The Bronies. Hans now officially has 240 kills and counting to his name. He is now the Second-in-Command of The 5th Reich Luftwaffe. Category:Soldiers Category:Gamer's Alliance